


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 2: Vampire/Ghost

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Caulifla meets a cute girl who turns out to be more than she appears





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 2: Vampire/Ghost

Caulifla first sees her outside of the convenience store.  The neon lights are doing something to her face making her look like an otherworldly fae creature.  She’s wearing a cornflower blue sundress and brown leather boots and looks like she’s eating an ice cream cone.

She draws closer to her and sees that she’s looking at Caulifla as much as she’s looking at her.  The ice cream cone is a centimeter from her lips like it’s a prop and not threatening to melt down her hand.  Caulifla sticks her hands in her pockets and peels away from Cabba as he blows on his gas station to taquito in hopes for it to cool down.

“Hey,” she says.

The girl looks at her and in the dark, with the neon, it’s impossible to see the color of her eyes.  They look blue and gray at once. Is it too much to hope she’s gay? Maybe she just likes Bauhaus, too, and noticed her shirt?

“I’m Caulifla,” she says.

The girl looks at her and still doesn’t answer.  She does, though, dump her untouched ice cream cone in the garbage.

“What’s your name?”

The girl turns away from her, flicking her skirt out and making the messy ponytail on her head bop around.  Caulifla trails after her even though she normally hates this coy shit. Just say what you feel.

“Kale,” she says finally and her voice is small, quiet, but melodic.

“Kale,” she repeats.  Decides to try her luck because of that face, that dress, that voice. “Wanna go for a ride?”

Kale ducks her head a little and then nods. “Sure.”

Caulifla leads her to her Subaru parked on the edge of the lot.  Cabba looks up, curious, but says nothing. Only gives her a thumbs up and goes back to his taquito.  She starts the car and rolls it out of the parking lot.

She drives out of the light of the gas station with its beckoning neon and weird concoction of smells and drives in the direction of the woods.  The woods themselves are entities of legend. She has no inclination of taking this cute girl she’s just met into the woods and face what’s potentially there.  Instead she drives along a road in that direction, a road that pulls away from urban sprawl or even the boardwalk and beach further away from the gas station. From the woods and the road.  It’s a wide, flat field that was maybe meant for ranchers once but has been empty at least as long as Caulifla’s been alive. She puts the car in park and looks to Kale who’s nibbling her lip.

“Hey,” she says. “I don’t meant to--we can just talk.  Get away from the noise and the gasoline stink.”

Kale smiles, releasing her lip as she does. “Okay.”

She turns, ready to talk, but then Kale has her arms around her neck and her lips on hers.  While she’s surprised in their brief time knowing each other that Kale would be the one to initiate it, she isn’t bothered and at least this answers her question about if she’s gay or not.  Caulifla kisses her back, tracing the outline of her lips with her tongue. Kale drops her mouth from hers and lavishes attention on her neck.

She lets her fingers drift to Kale’s ponytail and toy with the hair there as she tips her back to enjoy the sensation.  Her kisses have turned into little nips and then slightly more forceful. She feels a pinch of pain and her eyes jerk open.

“Ow!”

Kale pulls back, both hands over her mouth.  Caulifla drops her own hand to her neck and touches a wet warmth.  She pulls it back and sees a smear of blood on her fingers.

“I’m sorry,” Kale says quietly. “I.  Sorry.”

She throws the door open and runs out of the car.

“Kale--wait.”

Caulifla undoes her seatbelt and dashes out the door to try and catch her.  Is she embarrassed because she got too excited? Excited enough to draw blood, apparently.

_Odd...I don’t think she bit down that hard…_

Kale is still running, this time headlong towards the woods.  Caulifla abandons her car and chases after her.

“Kale!”

She hears the squeal of tires and a van with blacked out windows roars up from the opposite end of the road and stops in front of Kale.  Caulifla stops, confused, but then sees her get in the back. Kale gives her a look and ducks her head before boarding. The van rolls back into drive and seems to be heading towards her.  Caulifla takes a step back and then turns to run for her car. This night has taken a deeply bizarre turn and she wants nothing more than to hear Cabba complain about burning the roof of his mouth again on gas station food.

The van easily outpaces her and swings around to block her.  She dodges right to go around the back and get to her car since it looks like an ancient, cumbersome thing that can’t shift gears with ease.  She makes a break past the doors but they fly open and hands grab her. She thrashes, tried to make an escape, but there’s too many of them and she’s dragged in.

“Kale can never fucking finish the job,” a man’s voice says. “Let me.”

She hears the click of a switch being pressed and then sees the glint of metal in the darkness of the van.

“Stop it!”

She almost doesn’t recognize the voice, but it’s Kale’s.  The blade disappears and one of the dark figures in the van turns back.

“Oh, it’s like that?” he asks. “Fine, then.  Your problem.”

The man lets out a wild hyena bark of a laugh that makes her shiver.  Caulifla tries to gauge how many are in the van. Maybe she can take a few and break through the double doors.

“Don’t do it,” another voice, this one also belonging to a man, says. “You’ll just roll out and we’ll all laugh.”

Caulifla feels the hands on her shoulders let up and she can sit.  A lighter flicks to life and she watches the man who spoke light a cigarette.  In the circle of orange, she can barely make out dark eyes and a strong nose.

“Fuck you,” she spits out.

“I’d say ‘sure’ but I’d wager I’m not your type.”

Another ripple of laughter.  Her eyes slowly adjust to the dimness but not in a way that feels natural.  It’s as if a light was switched one when it wasn’t. She can see the punky-looking man who had the knife and see the man who spoke clearly.  He’s smirking around his cigarette and dressed in a leather jacket. Kale is pressed against the back of the driver’s seat, wrapped in a blanket and looking miserable.  In the driver’s seat, Caulifla can see a huge man with long hair watching the road and ignoring the lot of them.

Caulifla looks at them and locks eyes with Kale for a moment before turning and kicking at the doors.  They fly open and she looks at the road rushing beneath her and back to the smoking man’s grinning face.  He turns his hand out as if to say, “Go ahead.”

She jumps.

\--

Caulifla lands on the ground, it skidding beneath her, but she lands on her feet.  She lowers her arms from her face having braced herself to roll. She stands on the road, just out of the city, looking at the haze of lights.  The night feels alive. She can hear the buzz of insects, smell the ozone, the soil, the wind. She shivers and runs away from the van that is still speeding down the road, its back doors banging against the body of it.  She feels dizzy as she runs and begins to slow almost immediately. By the time she sees the light of a bodega, she’s all but staggering. A glimpse of herself in the window shows a pale specter and she wonders if Kale had a cold or something that she passed to her when she bit her.

She feels an ache deep in her stomach and all of the adrenaline of this weird night has left her hungry.  Caulifla jams her hand in her pocket and finds a few dollars. Her wallet is in her car--and so is her phone.  She curses but grabs a Snickers.

She lurches to the counter and the cashier gives her a look.

“Just this,” she says, voice sounding strained.

“I’ll call the cops,” he says.

That gives her an idea.

“You’ve got a phone?” she asks. “Can I use it?  Mine is in my car. And. I gotta call my brother.  Or my friend.”

He regards her dismissively and she snarls.

“I’m not strung out!  I just need to use the damn phone!”

He shakes his head and Caulifla sighs and slaps the candy bar instead on the counter.

“Just this, then.”

He takes her money but regards her strangely, watching her unwrap it.  She takes a bite of the candy bar and gags, spitting it onto the ground.  It tastes like nothing and then like rot.

“Learned that one the hard way, huh?”

She starts and turns to see the man from the van is in the bodega with her.

“How did you--?”

“Kale can always find you so I can, too.  C’mon.”

He seems less menacing than before as he draws her out of the store.  The van is idling on the curb.

“What is this?”

The man tips his face to the sky and smirks. “You’ll never grow old and you’ll never die.”

He pounds on the door of the van and a hand passes a bottle of wine.  He removes the cork and passes it to her.

“Drink,” he says. “Wine mixed with blood.  Should tide you over for now.”

Caulifla doesn’t know what else to do so she drinks.  The dizziness and nausea fades and she feels rejuvenated.  She exhales and passes the bottle back.

“You’re vampires,” she says.

“You got it, sis.” He laughs. “I’m Turles.  Let’s go.”

\--

“How did you become a vampire?”

Caulifla tries to keep her tone light but she’s thinking about her brother and parents and Cabba, even.  Kale sits next to her on this hotel balcony overlooking some city far away from theirs. The vampires have tons of money from somewhere and this hotel makes her teeth ache with its opulence.  They’re carousing and partying out on the town but she and Kale are in the room.

“I had a friend,” she says. “He lives in the graveyard and I was apparently the first person to be nice to him in years.”

“Lives in the graveyard?” she asks. “He a ghost?”

Kale shakes her head. “No.  He’s...it’s hard to say, but he isn’t a ghost.  He was my friend. Is. Is my friend.”

Caulifla nods.

“I was sick,” she continues. “I had an inoperable tumor in my head.  He found out and asked Turles to turn me. So he did. And here I am.”

Caulifla regards her: that supernatural beauty she noted at the gas station more clear now that she’s spent days on the road with her.  She should resent her, shouldn’t she? Hate her?

“You don’t miss your parents?”

She lowers her eyes. “No.”

Caulifla decides not to mention hers or Renso.  They’ve probably found her car. They’re probably looking for her.

“Are you happy?”

“Happier than I was.  I don’t mind it.” She tilts her face to the night sky. “Feel the night.”

Caulifla does and--it’s pretty spectacular.

“I had seen you before that night.  I thought you were cool,” Kale continues, voice still quiet but more sure now. “I didn’t want to feed on you.  I wanted to get to know you and so…”

She bites her lip.  Caulifla reaches out for her and takes her hand.  This part isn’t so bad. Maybe she can learn to live with it.  Maybe. Probably.

“Well, we have all eternity for that, don’t we?”

Kale gives a soft laugh. “We do.”


End file.
